Lets Talking About Tom and Jerry
by rythemandberry
Summary: DRABBLE - CHANBAEK FIC - YAOI - Hanya kumpulan kisah ChanBaek - DLDR - RnR?


"Oh Benarkah?! Ya tunjukan padaku nantinya." Lelaki mungil itu kini berjalan lebih cepat mendahului lelaki yang lebih tinggi,dengan ice cream rasa strawberry—kesukaannya di genggamannya. Lelaki yang tinggi mendecih lalu berjalan cepat disamping lelaki mungil itu,lalu mengambil ice cream dari genggamannya.

"Sial! Hey! Ice cream ku!"

 **LET'S TALK ABOUT TOM AND JERRY.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **DRABBLE-SERIES**

 **GENRE: AU,FLUFF**

 **AUTHOR: RYTHEMANDBERRY**

 **DISCLAIMER: GOD.**

 **NOTE: YA POKOKNYA INI DRABBLE/SERIES GITU—AKU JUGA BINGUNG.**

 **WARNING: TYPO,AND LIL BIT—MEMBOSANKAN? GAJUGA SIH. YA HATI-HATI AJA DAH/? BAHASANYA JUGA GA TERLALU BAKU._. DLDR!**

 **...**

Where's My Mickey?

Chanyeol—lelaki yang tinggi menjulang,ya itu juga kata Baekhyun,kini sedang termenung di depan Televisi dengan acara Tom and Jerry. Chanyeol jadi kepikiran tentang Baekhyun, _deh_. Tunggu,tunggu—apa?! Kepikiran? Enak saja. Tidak kok. _Sedikit sih_. Habisnya nih ya,Jerry itu sama menyebalkan nya dengan Baekhyun. Disini dia lebih memihak pada Tom yang entah mengapa tidak pernah menang. Chanyeol akan demo kalau begini caranya.

Oh iya,omong-omong kemana si Baekhyun yang cerewet? Biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini—apalagi hari libur ya kan? sudah teriak-teriak karena kakak lelaki nya biasanya menjahilinya—uuh,Chanyeol suka kakak lelaki baekhyun.

" _KEMBALIKAN PUNYAKU BODOH! HEYYY!"_

Uh oh! Itu dia! Chanyeol segera bangkit dan berlari menuju rumah Baekhyun yang hanya terhalang pagar—ya mereka tetangga-an.

Chanyeol melompat pagar dan mengetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah terbuka lebar dengan wajah cemberut Baekhyun— _yang menggemaskan_. Chanyeol menahan tawanya dan,"Aku masuk ya."

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya dengan sangat-sangat-sebal. Kakak lelakinya kini tengah memegang boneka _mickey mouse_ miliknya dengan tertawa.

"Kembalikan!" Baekhyun mengejar kakak nya yang berlari ke halaman belakang . Chanyeol tersenyum nakal, _'jadi baekhyun suka mickey mouse juga.'_

Chanyeol mencatat baik-baik itu.

...

Malamnya,Chanyeol duduk di jendela kamarnya. Melihat ke arah jendela Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat. Kemana sih dia? Dan seketika,tirai jendela itu bergerak,menampilkan Baekhyun disana.

"Sudah di kembalikan?" Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun merengut,"Menyebalkan. Awas kau juga mengerjaiku." Baekhyun duduk di jendela dengan boneka _mickey_ di genggamannya. "Habisnya kau lucu sih kalau digodain begitu." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Apa? Kau barusan bilang aku lucu?"

 _Yah keceplosan_. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat,"Aku bilang,kau itu jelek." Baekhyun mendesis,"Enak saja."

"Oh iya Chanyeol,kau mau kemana liburan musim panas ini? Ke pantai? Atau ke rumah nenek?" Chanyeol nampak berfikir lalu menggeleng,"Tidak. _Eomma_ ku tidak bisa ke sana. _Appa_ ku juga. _Yeah_ ,bisa dibilang mereka kerja dan tak ada waktu. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

"Mungkin ke rumah nenek." Lalu selanjutnya Baekhyun mengantuk dan berakhir dengan kata,"Selamat Malam Chanyeol."

 _Ya. Malam Baekhyun_.

Chanyeol menutup jendelanya dan Baekhyun pun juga.

Chanyeol jadi kepikiran tentang Baekhyun yang akan ke rumah neneknya.

...

"KEMANA MICKEY KU?! KEMANA?! PASTI KAU KAN BAEKBOOM YANG MENGAMBILNYA?!" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Baekboom dengan sarkastis. Baekboom—kakaknya hanya menggeleng cepat seolah mengatakan tidak.

"Mengaku saja!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. "Tidak Baekhyun! Sungguh! Bukankah aku sudah janji kemarin?! Chanyeol saksinya."

Oh iya juga ya... sekarang tersangkanya tinggal Chanyeol—yang bisa seenaknya masuk kerumahnya tanpa izin siapapun.

Baekhyun berlari ke rumah Chanyeol lalu masuk tanpa mengetuk dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang memakan _snack_ kesukaannya. Seketika Baekhyun melompat ke arah Chanyeol.

"MANA MICKEYKU?!" Chanyeol tersedak snack nya sendiri dan berusaha menjelaskan,"Aku tidak ke rumahmu pagi ini,Baekhyun."

"Mengaku Chanyeol! Aku tahu kau yang mengambilnya,seperti _dessie_ dan _Komo_ dulu!" Chanyeol mengernyit,oh soal itu,hamster yang ia ambil dan berakhir mati mengenaskan terinjak sepeda—dan yang satu hilang entah kemana. Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol,"Kemanaaa Chanyeol! Kemanaaaa!"

Chanyeol menggeleng,"Bukan aku Baekhyun~ sungguh!" jarinya membentuk tanda _peace_ dan Baekhyun tetap merengek tak percaya.

"Sudah dicari belum?" Baekhyun mengangguk,"Ke semua penjuru sudah aku cari Chanyeol!"

"Baekboom tak mengambilnya dan tersangkanya hanya kau!" Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri,enak saja—asal tuduh!

"Aku-Tidak-Mengambilnya-Baekhyun!"

"Aku benci Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berlari keluar rumah dan masuk menuju kamarnya dengan suara, _'huhuhuhu'_

Ini sudah harus diselesaikan.

Chanyeol pergi ke rumah Baekhyun dan menuju kamarnya. Melihat Baekhyun cemberut—yang seratus persen itu menyeramkan. "Aku akan cari Baekhyun. Tapi Bantu aku."Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kesal,dan ' _ayo'_.

Mereka mencari ke seluruh sudut kamar Baekhyun dan setelah Chanyeol menyingkirkan lemari pakaian Baekhyun— _yeah_ bisa kau tebak ada disana.

Dengan—uh ada lubang kecil disana,dan keluarlah sebuah tikus?

Baekhyun melompat ke arah Chanyeol dengan teriakan _perempuannya_ —hei itu karena terkejut.

"Baekhyun! Dia _dessie_!" setelah di teliti ternyata itu bukan tikus melainkan hamster punya Baekhyun yang dulu menghilang. Baekhyun memekik senang dan mencium pipi Chanyeol saking senangnya.

Dan...

Chanyeol mematung—sementara Baekhyun menggendong _dessie_ dan _mickey_. Memegang pipinya yang jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Dengan merah-merah yang sekarang tampak.

 _Sial_.

Chanyeol menyukainya—menyukai rasanya.

 **FIN**.

 **Note: yeay! Kelar! Apa lagi ini—brb liat keatas. Duh gatau ini dapet feels nya apa enggak. Karena ya bisa diliat begitu wkwk. Ini end untuk edisi where's my mickey. Besok ganti judul dengan adegan tom and jerry yang berantem mulu. Walau edisi ini lebih ke... apa ya... ya gitu deh.**

 **Maap kalo gak memuaskan xD**

 **RnR?**


End file.
